Eternal Love
by Jayda Jareau-Hotchner
Summary: Renesmee is now 16 and the Cullens could never be happier, but what will happen when someone threaten's Renesmme's Life? what will bella do to save her? What will happen when Nessie gets kidnapped? Much better summary inside...
1. Intro

**Eternal Love**

**Summary-** When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options. How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so could hurt the people you loved and cared for. If your life was all you had to give, how could you not give it? If it was someone you truly loved and cared for?

This story is about Edward and Bella's love for on another. When Edward and Renesmee life's are threatened what will Bella do to save them?

Should I write this story??

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Goodbye

**AN: Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews on only the summary. I'm going to update this story as much as I can but I'm really busy especially at school. Anyways here is the 1****st**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the twilight saga or any of the characters… although I would love to own Edward Cullen =]**

**Eternal Love**

_**Goodbye, i love you**_

**Bella's POV**

I can't run. I can't fight. What can I do? How could this be happening? The people I love are being hurt because of me. I would give anything to stop it.

I sat on the window seat, looking around at my home for the last time. I knew I had to do this, for my Edward and Renesmee. It was only yesterday I got the letter from Cole, James son. **(if you are wondering James is the evil vampire from twilight who nearly killed Bella and now his son is trying to finish the job)** I sat there and read it 100 times wishing it was all a dream. I knew if I could cry I would.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know where you are. And I am coming for my revenge_

_You killed my father and you think you can get away with it._

_HA! Never!_

_Meet me at the dance studio where we can finish this battle_

_Bring no one and tell no one of where you are going_

_If not your precious Renesmee will pay for your mistake._

_Tomorrow. 7pm_

_Be there!_

_Cole _

I closed the letter and put it in my bag. I couldn't risk anyone finding it. Everyone was out hunting so I was the only one in the house. I couldn't just leave with out saying goodbye. So I sat down with pen and paper.

_Dear My Sweet Edward,_

_I'm sorry this had to happen. I love you so much!_

_I have to go. I have to give my life for you and Nessie to keep yours._

_Please Take Care of Her_

_I love you so much forever and ever!_

_Forever and always yours,_

_Bella xxx_

At this point I was sobbing with no tears. I knew I had more to write so I had to pull myself together.

_Dear my sweet and beautiful daughter Renesmee_

_I love you so much Nessie_

_I've watched you grow up and become a young lady_

_For that time together I will be forever grateful_

_I am so sorry have to go_

_I love you so much and always will Nessie_

_Don't forget me,_

_I will always be in your heart_

_Lots of love always,_

_Mom xxx_

I hurt so much to know that I was leaving my husband and daughter behind but I had to. I had to save them.

I sat and wrote more letters for Carlisle, Esmee, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob and left them all on the living room table.

I knew I had to say goodbye even though it hurt so much. The pain was unbearable but I knew it would be 10 times worse if Edward or Nessie was hurt because of me.

I looked at the clock. 6:00pm I sighed.

It was time to go.

I opened the front door and took one last look around.

I took in a deep breath and closed the door

**AN: Thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked it.**

**The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. She's Gone !

**AN: Sorry this chapter took this long! I have been quite busy with school and my sport scholarships. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the twilight saga or any of the characters.**

**Eternal love**

_Preview…_

_I knew I had to say goodbye even though it hurt so much. The pain was unbearable but I knew it would be 10 times worse if Edward or Nessie was hurt because of me._

_I looked at the clock. 6:00pm I sighed._

_It was time to go._

_I opened the front door and took one last look around._

_I took in a deep breath and closed the door_

**Renesmee's POV **

My family and I were walking up the driveway after hunting.

"Nessie, you up for a game of Rugby?" **(If you live in America it would be football but I'm English so on with the story)** My uncle Emmett asked. Emmett was basically my giant teddy bear. He was also my game buddy. Normally my uncle Jasper would join in as well but it was mostly just Emmett and I. I just rolled my eyes playfully at his question.

As I walked into the living room I saw a pile of letters with my mom's handwriting. I looked though them and I found one that said 'Renesmee'. I opened it and started to read…

_Dear my sweet and beautiful daughter Renesmee_

_I love you so much Nessie_

_I've watched you grow up and become a young lady_

_For that time together I will be forever grateful_

_I am so sorry have to go_

_I love you so much and always will Nessie_

_Don't forget me,_

_I will always be in your heart_

_Lots of love always,_

_Mom xxx_

Tears streamed down my face. How could this happen? My mom was gone.

I picked up the rest of the letters and ran to find the rest of my family. I finally found them in the kitchen.

Dad must have seen how upset I was because he ran straight towards me and gave me a hug. I tried to tell him what was wrong but I couldn't get the words out. So I held up the letters and managed to say "She's gone".

After reading his letter my dad collapsed to the ground. I've never seen him like that before. He was always so strong and cheerful but now he was just weak and depressed. Carlisle was taking control and discussing plans on ways to get mom back. I just had to get away from it all.

I sat on the living room floor and curled up into a ball trying to escape from the world. When I finally looked up I say a piece of paper sticking out of mom's bag. I got up and read what it said…

_Dear Bella,_

_I know where you are. And I am coming for my revenge_

_You killed my father and you think you can get away with it._

_HA! Never!_

_Meet me at the dance studio where we can finish this battle_

_Bring no one and tell no one of where you are going_

_If not your precious Renesmee will pay for your mistake._

_Tomorrow. 7pm_

_Be there!_

_Cole _

7pm… 7pm that's it! I looked up at the clock. _6:40pm_. There was still time. I ran into the kitchen where my family were still discussing and started to explain the note. As soon as I was finished we headed straight out the door towards the dance studio. **(BTW I didn't really mention that the Cullen's do not live in folks. They live in Bella's hometown Arizona! ) **

**Edward's POV**

I had to save her. I had to save my Bella even if that meant giving my life for hers.

As we approached the dance studio question ran through my mind. _Why didn't she tell me? Are we too late? If he has laid a finger on her head I will __**kill him!**_

I ran through the studio doors. I stopped. I stared at the sight before my eyes.

I suddenly heard a scream. I could recognize it anywhere.

It was Bella….

_**To Be Continued….**_

**_ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?_**

**AN- Thanks for reading! I did my best coz I was in a rush! The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be out! PLEASE REVIEW =]**


	4. Nessie

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

_I suddenly heard a scream. I could recognize it anywhere._

_It was Bella…._

**Edward's POV**

What was happening to her? Was I too late?

At that moment I broke down and thought of all of the good times we had shared together. I thought of the day we met and I first saw her face in the lunch all that day. The first him she told me she loved me to the day Nessie was born.

I snapped out of it when I heard another scream. But it wasn't Bella. This time it was Nessie! While I was busy daydreaming about my time with Bella my family including Nessie ran into the room where the 1st scream came from.

I sprinted after them. The doors slammed open and I froze at the sight before my eyes. I saw Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper in crouched positions and Alice and Rose protecting & caring for Bella. I turned my head slightly towards what everyone was staring at. I saw Cole standing behind Nessie with a Knife to her Throat.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… I told you what would happen if you told anyone where you were going didn't I? Well now you have to suffer the consequences!"

Cole tightened the grip on both Nessie and the knife.

Carlisle was just about to pounce on Cole but I beat him to it. Cole and I smashed straight into the wall. I didn't care what happened to me as long as my family was safe.

I took a second and looked to see if Nessie was ok. When I did shock and anger both exploded inside of me. She had go flying into the mirror and from what I could tell she was unconscious with glass sticking in her body. Carlisle and Esmee were nursing her while Rose and Alice Comforted Bella.

Guilt over came me. It was my fault that Nessie had gotten hurt but I knew I had to kill Cole for the sake of my family.

By the time Cole got up Emmett and jasper was finishing him of. Alice came over and sent me over to Bella.

I went over to Bella and took her in my arms.

"Are You Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it's Nessie I'm worried about!"

My attention turned back to Nessie. She was still lying there not moving. She was still half human so she wasn't indestructible. Carlisle picked her up.

"We have to get her to the hospital now! she's loosing too much blood…."

_**To be continued…**_

**AN- Thanks for reading! I just wanted to update as soon as possible because it was so late last time. The next chapter will be out Next Weekend.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. My Fault

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

_My attention turned back to Nessie. She was still lying there not moving. She was still half human so she wasn't indestructible. Carlisle picked her up._

"_We have to get her to the hospital now! She's loosing too much blood…."_

**Edward's POV**

I sat there in the hospital waiting room with Bella in my arms, waiting to see if Nessie was ok. It was my fault. I know it was. How could I be so carless? I had sent her flying into a mirror, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Some of the glass seeped into her skin.

There was silence in our family. I wouldn't hear nothing but there thoughts. Everyone was worried and hoped Renesmee would be alright. I felt a little bit better knowing that Carlisle was taking care of her.

"This is all my fault!" I mumbled upset with myself.

Bella shifted in my arms and looked up at me.

"No, this is not your fault! Don't go blaming this on yourself. You were trying to protect her. If anything this is Cole's fault. He's the one to blame not you"

I was going to argue back but I knew I couldn't win this fight.

***

We sat there for another 10 minutes in silence Untill Carlisle came out. We all stood up as he walked over.

'_Don't worry Edward, she's fine, just some cuts and bruises' _Carlisle said in his thoughts to me before saying it out load to the others. I sighed in relief. Thank god she was ok!

"Edward, Bella you can go and see her now. The rest of you can see her after. She is still very weak so we don't want to push it!" The others nodded as Bella and I walked hand in hand into our daughter's room.

What we saw shocked us. Nessie was lying the weakly with about 12 wires running into her body. She looked motionless. I could have said she was dead if I could hear her heart beating. We walked up to the bed. Renesmee's eye lids fluttered open.

"Hey Sweetie, Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes. A little sore but otherwise I'm fine. What happened to Cole?"

"He got away, we were to concerned about you." I replied

"You know he won't leave use alone till either he or we are dead?"

"Yes we know. But don't worry about him! He will get what's coming to him. No one hurts my family and gets away with it!" I growled

**AN- PLEASE REVIEW…. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**


	6. The One He Wants

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

"_You know he won't leave use alone till either he or we are dead?"_

"_Yes we know. But don't worry about him! He will get what's coming to him. No one hurts my family and gets away with it!" I growled_

**The one I want **

**-Cole's POV.**

I finally realized it. Nessie is the one I want. She is so powerful but yet so vulnerable. If I took Nessie even for a day, it would kill both Bella and Edward. I would get revenge even if it killed me. They killed my Father and they would not get away with it.

I would have to wait till she was alone. Away from her family. That would be difficult because they are always together.

This time I would not fail. I would take down the Cullen's for once and for all.

**Emmett's POV**

Thank god Nessie is safe. We took her home from the hospital last night and now she is safe and sound in her bed. I don't know what would happen if we lost her. Our family would fall apart. We would be incomplete.

I would do anything to protect my family. If anyone was to put them in harms way I would destroy that danger. Cole was no difference. We would destroy him. It was only a matter of time…

**Bella's POV**

How could I be so stupid! I should have told everyone about Cole as soon as I found the letter. Well at least Nessie is okay!

While she is sleeping peacefully in her bed, the rest of us are downstairs planning an attack on Cole. Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Alice and I were going to find Cole while Esmee was going to stay with Nessie.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We all turned to greet Nessie. She came and sat in between Edward and i.

"Nessie, we are all going to find Cole Now. Esmee will stay here incase anything happens okay. we will be back soon" Edward said.

She reluctantly nodded.

Edward and I both gave her a kiss on the head and stood up.

"Be Safe" She said.

"Always" I replied.

We all sprinted out of the house and into the woods…

**Please Review **

**Tell me what You Think**


	7. The Beginning of the fight

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

"Be Safe" She said.

"Always" I replied.

We all sprinted out of the house and into the woods…

**The Beginning of the Fight**

**Bella's POV**

I can't run. I can't hide. I knew this had to happen. We had to either fight or die… and we chose a fight.

Leaving my daughter behind was the hardest thing I have even done but I knew I had to do it to keep her safe. Nessie and I have never been apart for less that 10 minute but even then she was with her father.

We were still running. Carlisle was in front of us tracing his scent. My mind kept flooding with terrifying thoughts of loosing the people I loved.

Edward looked across at me and took my hand. "It going to be okay love" he said reassuringly. I didn't reply and just looked down having a bad feeling about this.

Edward saw the fear increase in my expression as we all stopped running. "Stop worrying! Nothing will happen. There are 7 of us and 1 of him. Everything will be fine!" I gave him a small smile.

Carlisle suddenly looked up and back at all of us. "It's a false trail. He's planning something and whatever that is he needed us to be as far away from home as possible" I suddenly realized my surroundings. Canada. We ran all the way to Canada!

Everything was suddenly placed together in my mind. It wasn't me he wanted. Or Edward. Or Us. I gasped. "Nessie" I said in a worried tone barley above a whisper. Before the others could blink I was gone. I ran back to the house at full speed. Faster than I have ever ran before.

How could I be so stupid? How could I have not seen what was happening? What he was trying to do! It was all a trap. We lured all of us away from Nessie. To leave her unprotected. At least Esmee is with her. But could she take Cole down alone?

I looked behind me and I saw Edward not far from me. The others were a little bit behind him. I could tell they knew what was happening because they had worried looks on there faces.

The house was in sight. That's when we heard a scream. It was Nessie! She was in pain. "No!" I pushed myself to run faster. I don't know where I got the strength from. But all I knew is …. I had to save my daughter!

**AN- Please Review…. Please read my other story 'Loosing Nessie' and tell me what you think!**


	8. Nessie's New Family

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews… I have been very busy lately but I will try and update as much as possible. Please Review**

**Eternal Love**

_Preview… _

_The house was in sight. That's when we heard a scream. It was Nessie! She was in pain. "No!" I pushed myself to run faster. I don't know where I got the strength from. But all I knew is …. I had to save my daughter!_

**Nessie's New Family – Bella's POV**

I got through the door, my family not far behind me. I looked around and saw emptiness. I became more hysterical than I already was, if that was even possible. I sprinted into the living room… empty. Dining room… empty. Kitchen, Hallway, closet… all empty.

By this time my family had joined me and tried to calm me down. Nothing would work. All I wanted was my baby girl in my arms, safe and sound.

Suddenly we heard movement coming from upstairs. We all looked towards the stair case. "Bella, you girls stay here… the boys are going to see if we can find Nessie & Esmee". I nodded even though I wanted to go to.

I heard Edward say it was safe. The rest of us ran upstairs. I was shocked at the sight before me. Blood. Everywhere. It was Nessie's blood. She of course was the only one of us that could bleed. I looked to the floor where Carlisle was kneeling. There laid a weakened figure. But it wasn't Nessie. It was Esmee.

Carlisle slowly helped Esmee up. She turned to Edward and I and said "Bella, Edward I'm sorry! He was to strong. I couldn't fight him." That sentence brought tears to my eyes. I didn't blame Esmee. How could I? She did nothing wrong but fight for my daughters life. "He took her, he took her to the Volturi. He is one of them." She continued.

If I could cry I knew I would have drowned in my tears. My Nessie was gone. She was kidnapped. She was hurt and from what I could tell she lost a lot of blood. All I wanted was for her to be in my arms. Safe and sound where nothing could hurt her.

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar territory. I was in a bed. I sat up and looked around. Then suddenly the door to the room I was in opened. In walked in a tall-ish man with two other people. One of the people I recognized as Cole. It made me feel sick just to think about him. The other was a blonde haired girl. She looked about my age. "Welcome Renesmee, I am Aro and this is your new home. Behind me is Cole who you already know and Jane who will be your new sister here with us". My eyes widened. They were planning on keeping me. Why? What good was I to them?

After a few seconds I replied. "Please, just let me go home" I begged. "Please!" I was at the verge of breaking down in tears. The thought of never seeing them again terrified me. "I'm Sorry Nessie, We can not let you go! You belong with us. We are your family now" I couldn't take it anymore. He or his family would never keep me here. I would never be apart of them.

I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. But they were too fast. Cole caught me and threw me back on the bed with much force.

"_Tut,Tut,Tut_" Aro said while coming closer to me. "You are not leaving Nessie, so if I was you I would get used to us because your on of us now!"

"I will never be one of you! Your sick and twisted people" I argued.

"You may not be one of us yet, but don't worry! You will be soon…. Very Soon!"

**AN- I Tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Soon to be Husband and Wife

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this story. **MgaoqiaoM,****DanielWhite****, ****xol225****, ****Charlotte Donegan****, ****RealMenDoSparkle.****, ****sweetinpink625****, ****Twilight06****, ****Roobz****, ****-HVW girl-****, ****Lily Swan****, ****AliceC1****, ****voodoochil3****, ****vball14chick****, ****CuteyAngel2008****, ****hot4cullenmen****, ****.87****, ****1234BiteMe****, ****Libby Cullen****, ****avec l'amour****, ****Nina Toledo****, ****Jammeke****, ****cosmictwilight****, ****EDWARDandME****, ****Elliptical****, ****babiigurl37**** and ****x Vampire Bizznitch x**

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

"_You are not leaving Nessie, so if I was you I would get used to us because your one of us now!"_

"_I will never be one of you! Your sick and twisted people" I argued._

"_You may not be one of us yet, but don't worry! You will be soon…. Very Soon!"_

**Soon to be Husband and Wife.**

**Renesmee's POV**

I lay in the bed. All night I was sobbing. Just thinking of my family, of how much it hurt to know I would never see them again.

Jane walked into my room.

"Come on get up! Aro wants you to meet him NOW!"

I got up unwillingly and got dressed. _Why is this happening to me?_

I followed Jane into a big room. It looked like a meeting room. It had a large table in the middle and chairs surrounding it.

"Nice of you to join us Nessie! Now we would like to discuss your new relationship with Cole" Aro said calmly.

"WHAT!!" I shouted. "I have no relationship with Cole and there never will be!"

Cole walked up behind me. He pressed his body uncomfortably close to mine. He rapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "_Your mine now Nessie… there's no one here to protect you now. I can do what ever I like to you. There's nothing you can to about it" _I gulped. He chuckled.

Aro smirked at us. "I hope your happy with your new husband Nessie!"

My head snapped up and I glared at Aro. _Husband?_ There is no way in hell that I will agree to marry him!

"The wedding is tomorrow" he continued.

Cole started to whisper in my ear again _"I hope you know what happens on wedding nights Nessie… you will be all mine"_

My eyes went wide. Just the thought of what he was going to do to me made me feel sick. I tried to run, but I couldn't get out of his grip. "Please! Just let me go. I just want to go home." I begged endlessly for them to let me go … but I knew the answer would always me no.

_Daddy... Please help me_ I thought hoping he would hear me.

**Edward's POV**

We were on a plane to Italy. To get my little girl back. I couldn't stand being away from her. She could be hurt or even dying. My stomach turned at the thought of never seeing her again. But I would do everything I could to make her safe again.

We just go off the plane when I heard someone call out to me.

_Daddy… Please help me._

It was Nessie. She was asking for help. What were they doing to her?

We didn't bother to get a car. We just started running. We would get there tomorrow afternoon. I just hope we would get there in time.

**Nessie's POV**

Cole had me cornered in the bedroom. I had refused to call it _my_ room.

"Come on Nessie, why don't we have a little fun before the wedding? It will be fun… I promise." He said.

He pushed me hard against the wall and pinned my hands above my head.

He crashed his lips to mine. _Ewwww. _Why was he doing this to me. I suddenly felt his hand moving slowly under my shirt.

The doors flew open but he didn't let go of me.

"Cole let her go… you will have enough time for that tomorrow night" Aro commanded.

"Fine!" Cole spat.

Thank god!

I walked forward to Aro. "Please! I'm begging you. Just let me go home. Please I miss my family" I sobbed.

"Nessie I told you" he said in a cold and serious tone. "You are not going back to the Cullen's! As of tomorrow you will be Renesmee Turner anyway"

I decided to stand up to him for once.

"And what makes you think I will marry him? To get married I have to speak… there is no way in hell that I am going to agree"

Aro gave me the death glare. He took hold of the front of my shirt and lifted me up.

"Listen here young lady; NO one speaks to me like that. I have been patient with you and I won't be much longer. You are getting married tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

He threw me to the side and walked out of the room with Cole following him. I landed against the wall and slid down it. I just sat there crying. Crying for my family and Wishing for death.

What did I do to deserve this? All I knew is … this was something that was out of my control. I couldn't change it if I tried. Right now death sounded like heaven! I could give everything just to die right now.

I looked on my bedside table. The laid a pair of scissors. I picked them up thinking of the consequences. At least I would be out of this hell hole. I grabbed them with both hands and held them to my stomach…_ Was I really going to do this?_

**AN- Hey guys… hope you liked it! If you have any idea's please tell me and I will try and add them into the story. Please tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. IMPORTANT AN ! ASAP !

Hey guys … I am sort of experiencing a writer's block right now. So please be patient!!

**Can anyone give me any idea's for the next chapter??**

The person who gives me the idea that I use will have full credit for it and the chapter will also be dedicated to them… so guys PLEASE help me !

Any Idea's ??? the sooner I get them the sooner I can update =]

Thanks Everyone

Jayda xx


	11. Wedding day and being violated

**Thanks to DanielWhite for the review on the AN. they said that I should make the Cullen's come and rescue Nessie. I am going to use that idea but I am going to elaborate on it.**** END OF CHAPTER IS RATED M. **

**Eternal Love**

Preview…

_I looked on my bedside table. The laid a pair of scissors. I picked them up thinking of the consequences. At least I would be out of this hell hole. I grabbed them with both hands and held them to my stomach…__ Was I really going to do this__?_

**Wedding day and Feeling Violated – Nessie's POV**

As I held the scissors to my stomach my hand started to shake. Was I really going to do this? Was I going to give up? Anything would be better than this hell whole they called a home!

As the sharp surface was about to pierce my skin… My door slammed open and there stood an angry Aro. Seeing what I was doing he sprinted over to me grabbed the scissors out of my hand and threw them to the side. I looked up at him. I had never seen him so … so angry.

"You stupid girl!" he shouted.

His hand raised and slapped across my cheek. It hurt like hell. But I wasn't going to back down to him so I looked back at him. Directly into his eyes.

"That little stunt you just pulled could have ruined everything!" _Yeah…like I cared!_

"Your wedding is today and you need to look you best" he said calming down a little.

_My wedding?_ Oh my god I had completely for got about that! _How convenient!_

"Jane!" Aro shouted. Jane walked into the room with a slight grin on her face.

"Jane help Nessie get ready in time for her wedding! You have 2 hours" Aro exclaimed and left the room. I broke down in sobs.

"Aww poor little Renesmee all sad and upset. Feeling sorry or ourselves today aren't we?" she said with amusement.

I looked up at her and growled. How could she be so …so …

I couldn't even think of a word.

"Whatever" she said.

"Come on we have to get you ready… if you refuse I will have to use force and you will be punished! You wouldn't want that would you?" she said with a smile. I shock my head. I stood up and went to get ready for what was meant to be _the best day of my life…yeah right!_

**Bella's POV**

We were getting closer and closer to Nessie but she still felt so far away.

We would be at the castle at nightfall. Would that be too late?

I was so worried about her. _ Was she hurt? Was she scared? Was she ok?_ Even though Edward kept reassuring me, telling me she was fine and that she was strong. I still wasn't sure. I knew something was wrong. _But what?_

**Nessie's POV (RATED M)**

it is now 6:30pm and I am now with my … New husband. I hated saying it. When I went to _my _wedding I found that I didn't have to speak or do anything. All I had to do was be there! It made me wonder… how many more poor unfortunate souls were out there??

Cole had ordered me to sit on my bed and wait for him. My whole body was shaking. What was he going to do to me? I knew what he had planed. I was hoping that anything – _anything- _would happen to prevent it. I sat there and stared into space thinking of way to get out of this mess.

I must of zoned out because when I came back into realization I was laying down with Cole on top of me. My shirt was already off and he was kissing my neck.

"P-Please… stop! I don't want this!" I begged.

He chuckled and pulled away slightly.

"What did I tell you Nessie? I don't care what you want… It doesn't matter now anyway! You are mine and I can do what ever I want with you!"

I whimpered as he started kiss my neck again. He started to go lower and lower. I knew I couldn't fight him. I would just end up hurting my self and him starting all over again. I wouldn't stop me from trying though.

He started to undress himself as well as me. By the time we were both naked I was sobbing uncontrollably. "You might as well stop crying, it will save you some energy." He said while smirking. "I hope you ready".

Without any warning he thrust into me hard and fast. I screamed and begged him to stop. The pain was excruciating. He just kept going. The pain was getting worse and worse. He thrust in hard and I screamed. It was like a nightmare that I would never wake from.

**Edwards POV**

We were in the castle. Searching for Nessie. We had no clue as to where she was. Untill we heard her scream. I ran as fast as I could towards where the scream came from with Bella right behind me.

We were running down the hallway when he heard another ear piercing scream. It was coming from the behind the door that was right in front of us. As we got to it I ran straight through it. Not even bothering to open it by its handle.

What I saw angered me. I saw Nessie under Cole screaming and sobbing in pain and from what I could smell … she was bleeding. That son of a b-

I ran forward and pulled that scumbag out of Nessie. She screamed when I did. I hated to see my daughter in so much pain. I held him against the wall by his neck while Bella went over to comfort Nessie. I was going to kill him… that was for sure!

**Bella's POV**

I rushed to comfort my daughter. She had just been hurt in the worst way possible… she had been raped. I picked up a blanket and raped it around her weak body. I picked her up, put her on my lap and held her close to me. She sobbed into my chest.

"M-o-m" she stuttered.

"it hurt so much!" she cried.

I can't believe this actually happened. It happened to my daughter.

"it's ok sweetie, I'm here now… its ok!" I hushed her.

I kept telling her it was ok. That everything was going to be fine. _But was it??_

**AN- Long enough for you guys ?? tell me what you think!! What do you want to happen ?? PLEASE REVIEW !**


	12. This Means War

**AN- thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys.**

**Charlotte Donegan's****Review made my day '**_**....THAT LAST FRIKIN CHAPTER WAS FRIKIN AWESOME!!!!' **_**Thanks a lot Charlotte! Thanks everyone!! **

**THIS IS A RATED M CHAPTER (bad language, killing and talk about rape) REVIEW! … Enjoy.**

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

"It hurt so much!" she cried.

I can't believe this actually happened. It happened to my daughter.

"Its ok sweetie, I'm here now… its ok!" I hushed her.

I kept telling her it was ok. That everything was going to be fine._But was it??_

**This Means War – Edwards POV**

I held the scumbag that raped my daughter to the wall. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking past me. I turned to see what he was looking at. He was watching my daughter crying and in pain.

I looked back at him and his eyes met mine. He smirked happy with the pain that he inflicted on Nessie. It infuriated me even more that he thought that he would get away with it. Basted.

I picked him up with ease and rammed him into the wall. I slammed him into the wall again and again as I spoke.

"How… dare… you!… what… gives.. you … the … right.. to … kidnap… my…. Daughter… and … claim… her… as… yours!"

Even in all the pain I was causing him, he still managed to chuckle.

"what can I say? She was a good fuck. Hot body too." I could feel my eyes darken. I was ready to rip his head off…_right there and then._

**Nessie's POV**

I was sitting helplessly in my mothers' arms as she held me, trying to calm me down. The one thing that was mine had been taken from me. I felt powerless and weak. But I was beyond thankful to be with my family again.

I must have zoned out because when I came back to reality, Rosalie, Esmee and Alice were trying to comfort me along with my mom. I turned to see where the guys were.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were ripping Cole to shreds while Carlisle started a fire.

I cuddled back into my moms' chest.

"I just want to go home" I cried.

"Okay sweetie, lets go home" Esmee replied with a sad smile.

We stood up. I stumbled a little from the pain in my legs but Rosalie steadied me.

I felt a pair of cold strong arms pick me up. I knew it was my dad. I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me out of the palace. _Where was Aro while all this was happening_? I was grateful that he wasn't here.

My dad leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Your okay. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. its okay I'm here"

He said as I sobbed into his chest"

We were just about to exit the gates when Aro and the guard stepped in front of us.

"And where do you think you are going?" Aro said.

**AN- I don't really like the way this chapter was written. But it was the best I could do. I have run out of idea's so please give me some ! tell me what you think of this chapter, good or bad I want to know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW. And I promise the next chapter will be better and longer.**


	13. Is It Over? Part 1

**AN- hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 12… Enjoy!**

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

_My dad leaned down and whispered in my ear._

"_Your okay. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. its okay I'm here"_

_He said as I sobbed into his chest"_

_We were just about to exit the gates when Aro and the guard stepped in front of us._

"_And where do you think you are going?" Aro said._

**Is It Over? part 1 – Nessie's POV**

There they were. The entire Volturi blocking my escape, ready to fight. It turns out that my biggest fear had come true. How could this happen?

Aro stepped forward.

"And where do you think you are going Nessie? You belong to us!" he said.

"She doesn't belong to anyone! You don't own her" my mom shot back.

Aro smirked.

"Actually she does. She's married to Cole and possibly pregnant with his child. Cole belongs to me so that mean Nessie does to!"

I can't believe he actually brought the marriage up! Its not like it was real… _Was it?_

My dad put me on my feet. He turned to my mom while Carlisle was trying to reason with Aro.

"Bella when the time comes, I want you to take Nessie and run as far away from here as you can possibly go!" my dad whispered to my mom.

"I'm not leaving you hear Edward!" my mom replied.

He took my mothers hands into his and spoke.

"Bella, you have to. What's important here is Nessie's safety! Okay? don't worry about me I will be fine. I have the others here too. We will all be fine. But you need to get Nessie out of here to protect her"

She nodded hesitantly. I knew if she could cry, she would be sobbing right now.

Dad gave my mom and I a kiss on the cheek then walked forward and stepped with the others, ready for a fight.

I knew that reasoning wouldn't work. What the Volturi wants, the Volturi normally _Scratch that _always gets!

I watched my family charge forward attacking the guard. A tear streamed down my cheek. _Would I ever see them again?_ NO! I had to stay positive. They would make it.

My mom picked me up and held me against her chest as she took of running. We blazed through the trees so fast that I would barley see them.

**Later that Night –**

My mom and I were in a hotel room on the other side of Italy. It was 1am but I couldn't fall asleep. No when my family could be hurt.

I got up and walked into the living room where I saw my mom sitting on the couch, staring into space motionless.

"Mom?" I called.

She didn't answer.

I walked in front of her and kneeled down so we were face to face. I could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. She was dry sobbing.

"Mom… everything is going to be ok. Tomorrow night dad and the rest of them will be back and everything will be back to normal!" she let out a small cry.

I sat next to her on the couch for hours. We were in each others arms in silence. She finally pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nessie! I should be the one comforting you, not the other way round"

She was talking about the rape. I had pushed that to the back of my mind. I had more things to deal with right now. I had to stay strong… for my family.

I hugged my mom again. I told her that I was always there for her and I always would be. I told her that I was fine, but she didn't seem to believe that.

It was getting late and I was beginning to worry more and more. Where was my family? Are they okay? _Are they even alive?_

**Ooooo Cliffy ! Please Review !**


	14. Is It Over? Part 2

**This Chapter is dedicated to ...****Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe A.K.A Charlotte for all the idea's she has given me for this story and all the Amazing reviews! Thanks Charlotte! So here's Is It Over Part 2.... Enjoy!**

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

"_I'm sorry Nessie! I should be the one comforting you, not the other way round"_

_She was talking about the rape. I had pushed that to the back of my mind. I had more things to deal with right now. I had to stay strong… for my family._

_I hugged my mom again. I told her that I was always there for her and I always would be. I told her that I was fine, but she didn't seem to believe that._

_It was getting late and I was beginning to worry more and more. Where was my family? Are they okay? __Are they even alive?_

**Is It Over? Part 2 – Edward's POV**

Everything was going as well as to be expected.

Most of the Volturi was dead. The only ones left were Jane, Alec and Aro. I looked around, none of us were hurt…_yet._

"You guys can have the twins, but Aro is mine!" spat Rosalie.

Rosalie wanted to torture Aro. She had gone through the same sort of thing as Nessie when she was human. She loved Nessie like she was her own. Anything that hurt her had to answer to an angry, pissed off Rose. _Not a smart thing to do._

Alice and Esmee took on Alec as he was the easier target. Jasper wouldn't leave Alice's side so he helped to. That left Emmett, Carlisle and I to Jane.

"This is going to be too easy" Emmett boasted.

"Ha! What makes you think you can defeat me?" Jane spat back.

Emmett boomed with laughter. Jane shot daggers at him. Soon he fell to the ground in pain. _"Who's easy now? Huh?" _ Jane thought.

I must have been lost in thought because when I looked up Carlisle and Emmett had Jane pinned to the ground. The girls had come over to help.

Soon Jane was gone and there was only one more threat to deal with … _Aro._

**Rosalie's POV**

There stood Aro with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but think of all he pain he had put Nessie through. I wasn't worried because I would avenge what happened. I would show him the meaning of pain!

I charged towards him. But he grabbed me. He picked me up and rammed me into a tree. _Asshole! _

He wasn't going to win this! I wouldn't let him! If I went down I was damn well taking him with me.

I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away from me.

"Your not gonna win this fight Rose… So if I was you I would stop while I could" Aro growled.

Ha! He was trying to scare me.

I pulled him towards me a little and kneed him in the groin as hard as I could. He fell to the floor. I smirked. _And he wanted me to give up._

In my years of living with Emmett, I discovered every man has a weakness. And I guess I had found the strongest one!

Everyone ran over and helped me finish him off.

I heard a loud Crack when Alice detached his head from his body.

It was finally over! No more Volturi … no more problems. Well so I thought. What happened next… was something I wouldn't imagine!

**AN- Hey Guys Heres part 2… part 3 will be out soon ! I am writing a book with my friend so updates should be slower .. but I will update as much as I can! Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Is It Over? Part 3

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

_In my years of living with Emmett, I discovered every man has a weakness. And I guess I had found the strongest one!_

_Everyone ran over and helped me finish him off._

_I heard a loud Crack when Alice detached his head from his body._

_It was finally over! No more Volturi … no more problems. Well so I thought. What happened next… was something I wouldn't imagine!_

**Is It Over? Part 3 – Nessie's POV.**

Where are they?

They should have been here by now.

Lastnight, my mom and I took a flight back to forks. We were now back home safe and sound….well at least for now. The rest of my family should have been back by now! Where were they? Are they ok? I sighed. I hope there ok.

I laid in on bed. I heard my dad's piano playing. But it wasn't him… it was my mom! She was singing along to a tune she was playing… it sounded beautiful!

_I don't wanna talk about it  
It makes me wanna cry  
Every time I pour out my emotions  
I feel emptier inside_

I walked down the stairs and stood in the doorway of the piano room. I just listened to my mothers' pain.

_Even though I do...still  
Miss you  
Just like the air that I breathe  
I need you  
with me  
I'm not gonna lie  
I can't imagine my life  
with out you but I _

This song was about my dad. Had she wrote it? I didn't even know she could play the piano. I was shocked at her last sentence.

_Suppose I will survive... _

My moms head collapsed into her hands as she pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed.

I hated seeing her like this.

"Mom?" I said.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and swelled up from all of the dry sobbing. **(Don't ask how that can happen without crying because I seriously don't know: P)**

I pulled her over to the couch and took her in my arms. She was a wreck!

"Do you seriously think he won't come back? Mom he would go to the ends of the earth to find you! You won't have to 'survive'! He will be here soon!" I said reassuringly.

I looked up and saw the rest of my family standing in the doorway. _They were ok!_ So that meant …. No more Volturi!

"Sooner than you think!" squealed Alice.

My mom's head jolted up as she turned around.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes love, I'm here" he replied. I smiled inside.

_Now that's what I call a happily ever after! _

My Mom ran and jumped into dad's arms. He just held here. It was so cute! Like he ending of a love story.

"So I take it that Aro and the rest of them are dead?" I asked Carlisle.

He nodded. Finally it was all over!

I felt a wave of sickness coming from my stomach. I covered my mouth and ran upstairs…

**Alice's POV**

I followed Nessie upstairs only to find her leaning over the toilet, puking her guts out… poor thing. She gone through a lot and now she gets sick!

I went over to her, held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly. What would be wrong with her?

After she had finished and cleaned up. I walked her back down stairs.

Bella came over to Nessie and put an arm around her.

"You okay sweetie?" she asked in a motherly tone.

Nessie shook her head. Her head turned to Carlisle and said something I had never expected.

"I-is it p-possible for me to be....." she started. i could see her gulp. i could tell this wasn't good.

"pregnant?" she said barly whispering...

:O

**AN- PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think….**

**OOOooo what's wrong with Nessie? Can u guess??  
And Charlotte you don't count! I know you know! : P**

**The sooner I get reviews ….the sooner I update!**


	16. It Can't Be! Can it?

**Hey guys ... thanks for all the reviews =] here is chapter 14. Enjoy.. **

**Eternal Love**

_Preview-_

_Bella came over to Nessie and put an arm around her._

"_You okay sweetie?" she asked in a motherly tone._

_Nessie shook her head. Her head turned to Carlisle and said something I had never expected._

_"I-is it p-possible for me to be....." she started. i could see her gulp. i could tell this wasn't good._

_"Pregnant?" she said barley whispering..._

**Pregnant? – Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Did I just hear what I think I just heard?

"Ermm… well I think it's possible, your still half human so technically there is a chance you could be pregnant." Carlisle replied.

Was it true? Was my 16 year old daughter pregnant? My little girl?

I looked at Edward. I could see the fear and anger in his eyes. This just couldn't be happening!

###

**Nessie's POV**

Carlisle had taken me upstairs to his office to do some tests.

While he was doing the blood test I just laid there. Thinking. Thinking of everything that had happened this past week. From the kidnapping to the rape. Would I be able to handle a baby?

Carlisle came in with a serious look on his face.

"Nessie" he sighed.

"It appears your suspicions where correct. You are indeed pregnant." He continued.

I laid there shocked. I couldn't move. How could this be happening? I don't know how I did but I managed to speak.

"Get this thing out of me now!" I spat.

Carlisle looked down to his feet.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Nessie. Your baby is growing fast! It might have only been 1 week ago but you are already 4 months pregnant."

"And? I just want _it_ out of me!" I begged.

"Nessie I can't! You are too far along now. It would risk your life and I won't do it!" he said in a fatherly tone.

My mom and dad came into the room. It was obvious they had heard everything.

"He's right Ness. You can't do that. Not if it threatens your life!" my dad said sounding just like Carlisle.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I knew I would have never done it anyway. I could never kill someone. Especially a innocent baby. Mom can over and gave me a hug.

"It's your decision Ness. You can keep the baby or give it away. Whatever you choose we will stick by you." My mom whispered to me.

I didn't need to think. I could never give my baby away.

"I'm keeping it!" I said knowingly.

I looked at my parents. They both nodded. I knew they would stick by me.

This was my baby. My little boy or girl. It seemed more real

… I was having a baby!

**Any names people?  
if it's a boy what do you think I should name it? Or if it's a girl what should I name it? Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Happy for now

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the name suggestions. What do u guys want the baby to be called? I already have an idea but if u come up with something better I will use it. Enjoy =]**

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

"_It's your decision Ness. You can keep the baby or give it away. Whatever you choose we will stick by you." My mom whispered to me._

_I didn't need to think. I could never give my baby away._

"_I'm keeping it!" I said knowingly. _

_I looked at my parents. They both nodded. I knew they would stick by me._

_This was my baby. My little boy or girl. It seemed more real now._

… _I was having a baby!_

**Happy for now – Nessie's POV**

I was finally getting used the fact that I was pregnant, that I was having a baby. I was happy. Despite how this baby was conceived, I still loved her. She was my little girl.

Oh! I guess I forgot to mention that It was a she. Last week I had my 6th month doctors appointment where I found out the gender. I was so happy when I found out I was having a little girl. My little princess.

I was sitting on the couch, watching my favorite film of all time. The Notebook.  
As the credits started to roll, Rose walked in and sat next to me.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" she said.

"Yeah I'm good" I looked down and rubbed my swollen stomach.

"This little girl won't stop kicking mommy!" I said jokingly scolding the baby.

Rose laughed.

"What I would give to have a child of my own" she sighed.

I looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Rose I'm s-" she cut me off.

"No! Don't apologize for something your not responsible for Ness. You should be happy. Worry about yourself and not me. Your gonna be a great mom Hun. I know you are." She said in a motherly way.

I smiled and jumped into her arms.

"Thanks rose."

"Its okay sweetie! Remember, I will always be there for you."

Everything was well. Everything as fine. I was happy… at least for now.

**This is very short I know! Review and the next chapter will be out in a few hours. It will be the birth. I know I'm skipping some time but I don't know what to write for her pregnancy. Tell me what you think=]**


	18. A New Life

**AN- Thanks to** **Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe for writing some of this chapter. Thanks a lot! Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Eternal Love**

A New life -Nessie POV.

I had just woke up. I rubbed my hand across my Swollen stomach. Oh my baby my beautiful little girl will be sitting in my arms soon enough. Everyone was really supporting especially Rosalie. I was now 9 months pregnant and couldn't wait to see my little girl.

That when it hit me. Excruciating pain! I looked down and saw liquid running down my legs…my water had broke. I started to pant. The pain was unbearable! I screamed. Rose and Mom ran up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Carlisle!" Esmee and Alice screamed all the boys ran over and circled round my bed.

I was in complete and utter agony. Dad Rose and Mum lifted me up and ran up to the operating room that Carlisle had prepared for me when he found out I was pregnant. Carlisle was already there and had set everything out.

I screamed! it hurt so much! I was in complete agony that just wouldn't go away.

"Come on baby why are you hurting mommy? please stop" I said panting.

"GET IT OUT OF ME" I Screamed

"its going too be okay sweetie, soon enough you will have your own little girl. don't worry it will be over soon" Mom said trying to sooth me.

Another wave of pain hit me. I screamed bloody murder.

"JAZZ CALM HER DOWN! TRY TO TAKE AWAY THE PAIN " I heard someone scream.

Then a rush of calm came over me. It only lasted for about two seconds. _So much for taking the pain away huh?_

"Push Renesmee Push! " I heard Carlisle Shout to Me I Pushed and Pushed and Pushed as hard as I could.

"I can see the head that's it Renesmee Push! Keep pushing" He Yelled as I panted and Pushed.

"That's Right Hunnie your doing great" I heard my mother say. She was the only one who knew how this felt. It probably hurt more because my birth nearly killed her… thank god dad saved her!

"One more big push Renesmee, come on you can do this" I screamed and pushed with all my might!

I heard a Cry. It was over

"Ohh sweetie you have a beautiful little girl, she looks just like you!" My mom cooed too me.

"Lilly, my little Lilly!" I whispered.

I felt so weak. I hadn't even seen my baby yet. Everything started going quieter and my eyes blurred. Darkness came over me as I went into Unconsciousness.

**Lilly's Full name will be Lilly-Rose Alice Cullen after her aunts. I chose Lilly because I really like that name :P ****Tell me what you think =] what do you want to happen next?  
**


	19. Neglect

**Hey guys... I would like to give a BIG thanks to my friend ****Cullen'Hale'Clearwater'Wannabe for practically writing this whole chapter! THANKS CHARLOTTE**

**Eternal Love**

_Preview.._

"_One more big push Renesmee, come on you can do this" I screamed and pushed with all my might! _

_I heard a Cry. It was over _

_"Ohh sweetie you have a beautiful little girl, she looks just like you!" My mom cooed too me. _

"_Lilly, my little Lilly!" I whispered._

_I felt so weak. I hadn't even seen my baby yet. Everything started going quieter and my eyes blurred. Darkness came over me as I went into Unconsciousness. _

**Neglect -Nessie's POV**

I felt Terrible, dizzy and unbelievably tired. Was having a baby even possible for a half vampire? Me and my Mum where sitting in silence she had her arm round me I didn't notice the tears streaming down my cheeks until she mopped them up with her cool finger.

"Ness... Are you okay sweetie? It's all over now your Dad will bring up your beautiful baby girl in a minute." She said trying too Sooth me

"Hey Mommy here's your little girl" Dad said walking into the room with a big smile on his face.

I looked at her. What I saw utterly repulsed me! That wasn't my baby!

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" I Screeched.

Everyone ran up the stairs wondering what the shouting was all about.

"What's wrong with her? She's not my baby" I shouted.

"Nessie, What are u talking about? She looks just like you!" said mom calmly.

I didn't notice until I looked back up that they where all hovering the baby hiding her from me did they think I was hungry or something?

Dad Nodded.

Oh yeah. He can read my mind.

"IM NOT HUNGRY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" I Screech once again and burst into tears Rose Took the... Baby down the stairs. I refused to call her _my _baby_._

Jasper and Emmett on her heels. Dad, Mum, Esmee, Carlisle and Alice Came and Sat in a circle around me

"Renesmee?" Carlisle Started off.

"What?" I replied.

"Lilly is you baby sweetheart. She needs her mother… what's wrong?" Dad continued.

"That…That thing is not mine. I don't want anything to do with it. Keep that monster away from me" I spat.

They all looked at me with worry in there eyes and left the room.

Why couldn't they just leave me alone!

Rosalie's POV

I wonder what was wrong with Nessie before. Well the Others Thought That it may be good if I sat in the room while Nessie was a sleep with the baby so I did.

There I was cradling the baby. Nessie Started too wake up so I walked over too Her.

"Hey Ness you Okay?" I said Smiling.

"Ohh Hey Rose Yeah im good" She Smiled Then her face look disturbed and infuriated" Umm Ness?" I Said "do you want to hold YOUR baby ? " I Said about too pass the baby too her.

She looked like she couldn't speak and kept her arms folded as tight as tight as she could.

"Nessie"? I Asked

"TOSS THAT THING OUT THE WINDOW!" She Spat.

I cradled the baby close to my chest. What was up with her? She would never want to do that to her baby _would she?_ No! Nessie would never want that!

"Renesmee you have a wonderful thing here! what is wrong with you?" I Asked Worried.

"Rose do you love me?" She said.

"Of course I do Ness" she new I did.

"Then do what I say and Toss that thing out the window! I don't want it!" She screamed.

Then I looked to my Sides to find Jazz and Emmett there. I passed the baby to jazz too give me time to talk to her. I pulled up a Chair and Sat next to her while I played with her hair.

"Nessie I love you like you where my own daughter " I said speaking the truth.

"Your point? Don't even try and talk to me about that _thing_… How can you even touch her? It's disgusting! There is no way in hell that thing it mine! "She said in a mean tone

I stood up. I just couldn't stand to hear her talk about her own child that way.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen how dare you! That thing you are talking about is your baby. Your own flesh and blood! How can you talk about her in such a disgusting way? That baby…that little girl needs you! This is not how a mother should act Renesmee! You had a choice too keep the baby or to have it aborted and you wanted it. You wanted something you could call your own. The one something no one can take away from you. To be a mother is the best thing in the world! I had that taken away from me and its taunted me the whole of my life. I would do just about anything too be a mother and to have a baby. Are you really going too do this to that cute, innocent baby? Lilly needs you Ness. Her fathers already gone…Don't' take her mother away from her too" I said feeling proud of my speech.

"Rose?" She said. I thought I had talked some sense into her.

"Yes?" I said sitting back down and running my fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong with me? Why don't I love the baby?" She cried. She still didn't call Lilly _her_ baby.

She looked so vulnerable. I sat on the bed and pulled her into my arms. I felt so sorry for her. What was wrong with her? I didn't know… but I would find out and soon!

**AN- What do you think?? Who can guess what's wrong with Nessie??? Anyone? Who ever does guess correctly will get the next chapter dedicated to them! REVIEW!**


	20. The Revealed Truth & A Horrific disaster

**AN- THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS =]SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE… I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY.**

**there are some things you will need to know about in this chapter…**

**Post Natal Depression**** happens soon after childbirth when the mother can noT except her child and can cause harm to the baby. Haha... I bet none of you guessed that did you? Lol Here is chapter 20 enjoy!**

**Eternal Love**

_Preview.._

"_Lilly needs you Ness. Her fathers already gone…Don't' take her mother away from her too" I said feeling proud of my speech._

_"Rose?" She said. I thought I had talked some sense into her._

_"Yes?" I said sitting back down and running my fingers through her hair._

_"What's wrong with me? Why don't I love the baby?" She cried. She still didn't call Lilly __her__ baby._

_She looked so vulnerable. I sat on the bed and pulled her into my arms. I felt so sorry for her. What was wrong with her? I didn't know… but I would find out and soon!_

**

* * *

**

The Revealed Truth & A Horrific disaster– Edward's POV

These last few days have been very difficult, especially with Nessie. I could tell Nessie was trying to be a good mother to Lilly but something what holding her back. We just didn't know what.

This morning, Carlisle took some blood from Nessie to find out what was wrong with her. We would know soon. But not soon enough for my liking! So I went upstairs to see how Nessie was doing while Bella was out hunting.

I walked into her room.

Nessie was sitting on her bed with Lilly in her arms. She was so determined that she would love Lilly. That she would be a good mother to her, even if it hurt her. Rose was sitting in the corner of the room just incase something was to happen.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you today?" I said sitting next to her on the bed.

"As well as to be expected I guess" she sighed.

I looked down at the little girl in my daughters arms. She looked so content in her mothers' arms. It reminded me when Bella first held Nessie. I was so proud of my little girl!

**###**

Carlisle had called the family down to the living room. I guess he knew what was wrong with Nessie.

"I have done some research and I have all the answers" he started.

"What's wrong with me?" Nessie replied.

"It's a common Illness Ness. It turns out you have Post Natal Depression. It was most likely caused by the stress you have had!"

Of course it was the stress! What could be more stressful then being raped and then finding out your pregnant with you rapist's baby!

I knew about PND before, many mothers with this illness had even gone to the extent of killing there child… I just couldn't imagine Nessie doing that to Lilly.

"Is it curable?" she spoke up.

"yes sweetie, it only lasts for a small amount to time. You are already showing signs of maternal care for Lilly. I don't think it will last much longer. You will grow closer and closer to her as time passes. I want you to be careful around her though!"

Nessie nodded. She smiled in relief.

Nessie would be better in a matter of weeks, or even days from what Carlisle has said. I was so happy to see my little girls eyes sparkle again.

Although she still had PND I knew she would not allow herself to push her daughter away. Maybe this was the happily ever after we all needed.

**The Next day… Still Edward's POV**

I Am So Proud of My little girl. She sits with little Lilly cradling her all day long even though it is killing her. She would do everything it took to get better so she could be a good mother.

Everybody was scattered around the house. Rose, Nessie and Lily were downstairs. Carlisle and Esmee were hunting. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games and Alice and Bella were Chatting in Alice's room. I just laid there peacefully re-reading my Book. That's when I heard it.

A Tortured Scream.

What I recognized as Nessie's …

**AN- I'm not a doctor so I probably got most of those things wrong. Sorry if I did =] the quicker you review, the quicker I update.. and this time I will update ASAP. Tell me what you think … REVIEW**


	21. The Regretfull Day & Happy ending

**AN- thanks for all the reviews. This is the last chapter of eternal love! Please enjoy!**

**Eternal Love**

_Preview…_

_I Am So Proud of My little girl. She sits with little Lilly cradling her all day long even though it is killing her. She would do everything it took to get better so she could be a good mother._

_Everybody was scattered around the house. Rose, Nessie and Lily were downstairs. Carlisle and Esmee were hunting. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games and Alice and Bella were Chatting in Alice's room. I just laid there peacefully re-reading my Book. That's when I heard it._

_A Tortured Scream._

_What I recognized as Nessie's …_

**The Regretful Day & Happy ending- Edward's POV**

As soon as I heard the scream I sprinted down the stairs.

I could not believe what I was seeing. Nessie was screaming telling Rose to stop. The pain in her expression was clear. I glanced at Rose.

She was laying over something on the floor. I then realized… it was Lilly. She was about to sink her teeth deep into the screaming babies neck.

Without even thinking, I pounced onto Rose dragging her off Lilly.

"ROSE STOP IT! You don't want this." I screamed as I held her down. She was still struggling against me and I could tell she was thirsty.

As I held Rose down, Nessie went and pick Lilly up. She cradled her closely.

"It's Okay baby, mommy's here now." She spoke.

With that sentence I knew she was cured.

Rosalie still struggled under my grasp. I growled at her and felt the venom filling up in my mouth. Did she seriously think she could get away from me?

When I looked up I realized my family was surrounding me. The girls surrounded Nessie and Lilly while Carlisle checked both of them for injuries. Emmett and jasper came over to me. They both held Rose down while I got up to see how my daughter and grand-daughter was doing.

###~###

After a few minutes, Rose had calmed down and was dry sobbing into Emmett's chest. She got up and ran vampire speed out the house and into the forest with Emmett close on her trail.

We all were furious with Rose. How could she just loose control like that?

**Nessie's POV**

Today had been a pretty hectic day.

I sat on the couch in the living room with Lilly in my arms. She was sleeping beautifully. I looked down at my little precious baby and wondered how I couldn't love her before. It seemed like it was impossible.

After I had put Lilly to bed, I found Rose and Emmett down stairs.

"Nessie! I am so sorry! I never meant for that to happen, I love Lilly, I would never-" I cut her off.

"Rose its okay! I know it was an accident, it wasn't your fault. I know you would never hurt her intentionally." I started.

"but if I had hunted like I was supposed to this wouldn't of happened!"

"Rose its Okay! … I forgive you. She's not hurt, she's fine." I finished.

Rose jumped out of Emmett's arms and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated.

I laughed and went off to bed.

When I got to my room I leaned over the crib to check on Lilly. She was sleeping peacefully, she looked like an angel. The love I felt for her was indescribable….unconditional. I would love her no matter what for eternity.

It truly was eternal love.

**~sob ~ Well this is the end of eternal love.. I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS LAST CHAPTER … DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL??**

**Please read my new story 'ALONE' and tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW… IT WILL MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY =]**

**Thanks for sticking with me through this whole story.**

**Love,**

**Jayda xxx**


	22. SEQUEL? OR NO SEQUEL?

Hey everyone :D

I've been debating whether or not to make a sequel for eternal love... but what do you guys think?? It all depends on you guys!! If i get more than 15 reviews asking me to write a sequel i will. Its already planned out and ready

So should i really write a sequel to eternal love?? You decide :D


	23. Sequel is up! :

Hey guys

The 1st chapter to the sequel of eternal love has been posted!!

Its called 'Forever As One' and is co-written by Prince''young'thing

Please go check it out! Read and review! xx


End file.
